The Tribulations of Honesty
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wonderful story by SnowWhite Shelley! Lexie has come clean to Archie about the feelings she had for Paul in the past...
1. Part 1

**The Tribulations of Honesty  
  
Part 1  
**  
Archie was half asleep on the lounge when his wife's voice broke through his slumbering thoughts  
" Arch" She whispered as she lounged in his arms  
" Uh huh" he acknowledged, kissing her lightly on her hair  
" You know how you were worried about me having feelings for Paul"  
" Yeh" Archie answered cautiously  
" Well I kind of did for a while" Lexie replied softly  
Archie was suddenly wide-awake  
" What?!" he repeated, hoping that his ears had deceived him  
" I think it was just the attention he gave me, and the comfort that I longed for from time to time." Lexie deliberated, turning to search her husband's eyes  
Archie visibly withdrew from her, dropping his arms from around her and moved to stand up. The look in his eyes sent shards of pain through Lexie's heart. Archie felt like he was going to be sick, he could suddenly see his world falling down around him right before his eyes.  
The thought of Lexie having feelings for another man, being with another man- let alone his half-brother sent him reeling, as he stared at the woman he had thought he known everything about and seemed to not be able to focus on her.  
" Arch…" Her voice drifted past him as she moved to hold him, but he shied away from her touch  
" Did he reciprocate these feelings?" he heard himself ask, not wanting to know the answer  
" I think so, yes" Lexie replied softly  
" Did anything come of it?" Archie asked, his voice dangerously even  
" No! Of course not Archie!" Lexie defended  
Archie nodded, not sure what to believe anymore. Gradually he turned and grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door  
" Archie" Lexie called desperately, trying to stop him, but he caught her with a disappointed glare  
" What happened to your 'I give you my heart, my soul and my life' Alexandra?" he asked disheartened and clearly shaken up. Lexie stared back at him helplessly, as he nodded and turned on his heel  
" Where are you going?" Lexie called after him  
" Out" Archie informed curtly  
Lexie didn't try to stop him; she knew it was of no use. Instead she collapsed back on the lounge they had not so long ago been cuddling happily on and buried her head in her hands.  
  
It was 2am when Lexie heard Archie's keys turn in the lock, followed by his footsteps on the stairs, stopping to check in on Melanie and then on until he reached their bedroom. She rolled over so he wouldn't be able to tell that she wasn't asleep and tried to keep her breathing regular.  
She half expected him to grab his pillow and take it downstairs to the lounge, but instead he climbed in next to her. She could smell alcohol on his breath, but she didn't think he was drunk.  
She wanted to reach out to him and for him to hold her and let her know that he was hers. 'But that was just it wasn't it' Lexie realised, 'All these years she had been his, all his. And now suddenly this erupts from nowhere and it would seem that she wasn't. She'd had feelings for someone else.'  
" I know you're awake" Archie's voice broke through the darkness  
Lexie rolled over and found herself caught in his gaze  
" Lex what's going on?" He asked simply  
" We always said that we wanted our marriage to be honest," Lexie whispered  
" And this is honest? Telling me now out of the blue that you and Paul had feelings for each other seems honest?"  
" Yes" Lexie hesitated  
Archie shook his head  
" Archie talk to me" Lexie pleaded  
" What's there to say?" Archie replied, his silence torturing her more then any yelling could  
" Arch.."  
" When was this Lex? Last time we were there we fought about this and you promised me that my suspicions were without cause. We're you lying to me?"  
" No" Lexie cried, " No Arch I promise you I wasn't."  
He raised his eyebrows in the half-light and waited for her to continue  
" It was when you were in Nepal, and maybe a bit later as well."  
Archie's face remained blank as he took in the information  
" Why?" He asked simply  
And that was the one question she couldn't answer.  
Why had she been attracted to Paul even though she'd been in love with Archie for so long?  
How could she have even thought of anyone else when her husband was away?  
Yet deep down she knew the answer.  
She had been lonely, she had needed comfort and she feared all the change that was taking place around her. Archie didn't want to stay; he had got sick and tired of Glenbogle…what if he got sick and tired of her one day too.  
" You told me you'd never leave me" Archie interrupted her thoughts  
" So did you" Lexie echoed, " But you did."


	2. Part 2 and 3

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part** **2**  
  
_Sticks and stones are hard on bones  
Aimed with angry art;  
Words can sting like anything  
But silence breaks the heart.  
Suzanne Nichols_  
  
The next morning Lexie was downstairs making Melanie's lunch for school while her daughter sat at the table eating breakfast- well relocating her breakfast around the plate so it looked like she had eaten it.  
Archie walked in dressed for work and planted a kiss on Mel's head before stealing a piece of toast from her plate, which unfortunately for her laid open her hiding spot for the other food she had been concealing.  
" I hope your going to eat that missy" Lexie ordered, placing her Winnie the Pooh lunchbox into her oversized back pack which when ladled on her back was almost the same height as her. .  
" Awwww" Mel whined, " But Mum, I'm full"  
" Don't complain to me later that you're hungry" Lexie warned  
" I won't" Melanie promised, jumping from the chair and running into the lounge room.  
Lexie was all of a sudden very aware that she was alone with Archie. After all these years she was unaccustomed to being on guard or awkward around him, but now she was.  
Not a lot had been said last night after her admission that he had left her. It was like he didn't want to fight about it, didn't want to talk…about anything. Instead he had rolled away from her and closed his eyes to drown out all that was happening.  
She glanced at him through her eyelashes while carrying Mel's cup and plate to the sink. He saw it but tried to ignore it, Lexie knew all too well that he found that look not just adorable but also discreet enough to temp him over.  
Instead he busied himself collecting up his keys and sunglasses  
" Are you hungry?" Lexie asked  
" No" Archie answered, " I had something earlier"  
" Okay" Lexie echoed  
He glanced up at her for the first time " I take it I'm dropping Mel at school"  
Lexie nodded, " If you could"  
Archie rolled his eyes, " Yeah why not, I'm late as it is."  
Lexie bit her lip at his bitterness. He saw it and cringed  
" Are you coming down later in the day?"  
Lexie raised her eyes to his, trying to gauge his feelings " Yeh, about lunchtime." She answered, " I have a check up at the doctor's before that."  
Archie nodded, hiding the stinging guilt that found it's way into his chest. But he just couldn't do more then he was right now, he couldn't be more then cool and unemotional or he would lose it and make things worse.  
He walked towards her and she felt a glimmer of hope that he was going to embrace her, but instead he reached past her to unplug his mobile phone from its charger and place it in his pocket. He gave her a terse peck on the cheek before turning, picking up Mel's school bag with his spare hand and walking from the room.  
" Melanie MacDonald" She heard him yell, " We're leaving, go and give your mother a kiss."  
The little 6 year old burst of energy appeared in the doorway and flung herself at Lexie  
" Goodbye Mummy" Melanie exclaimed, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Lexie hugged her tight, hoping that he daughter didn't pick up on her insecurity right now and her unwillingness to let go.  
Finally she willed herself to release her, and stood back to straighten her uniform and pull her ponytail tighter. Trying not to stare into her signature brown eyes that reflected Archie's and giving her a quick pat on the bottom to get her going.  
" Bye Lex" Archie called heartbreakingly distant  
" Bye my darlings" Lexie whispered as she heard the door shut and a minute later the car engine start up as Archie reversed it out of the driveway.  
  
**Part 3**  
  
_Pity all newlyweds. She cooks something nice for him, and he brings her flowers, and they kiss and think: How easy marriage is. Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960_  
  
Lexie walked into the restaurant Archie and she owned at around 12:30pm. The first face she saw was one of their waitresses, Teena, who smiled and waved discreetly while explaining the various wine choices to the elderly couple she was serving.  
Lexie waved back and made her way to the counter, slipping behind it and heading out to the kitchen. She spotted Archie straight off as he always seemed to be in the middle of everything. At the moment he was helping one of their new chefs make a second course meal.  
" Hi Lexie" Stevie called, walking past her to the fridge, " Hows buggerlugs going?"  
" He/ she is doing fine thanks Steve" Lexie smiled, placing her hand on her stomach  
" Still don't want to know the sex?" Stevie asked  
" Well it's still a bit early to be sure, but yeah I think we'll keep it a surprise."  
" Fair enough" Stevie announced, running the words together in his Australian accent  
Lexie had gotten used to it by now, as there seemed to be quite a few Australian's in the restaurant business, enough to close down half of the diners in the United Kingdom if they ever left on masse anyway.  
" Hows Melly?"  
" She's good" Lexie beamed. All the restaurant staff doted on their daughter and we're constantly spoiling her whenever she was there.  
" How's Jack coping?" Lexie asked, motioning to the chef Archie was with  
" Yeah, alright. Arch is good with him"  
" Hmmm" Lexie murmured, watching him now as he imparted his skills on the younger man  
" Anyway Hun, duty calls" Stevie commented with his trademark larrikin grin  
Lexie laughed and waved as he walked back out into the restaurant, before picking up her handbag and walking into the side office to sit down and go through some of the designs for the new menu's they had been planning on getting for months now.  
Archie walked in a few minutes later, and the awkward silence of the morning returned  
" Hi"  
" Hi"  
" What are you doing?"  
"The menus. How's Jack going?"  
" Yeah, he's doing good."  
Archie sat down on the desk in front of her " Are you hungry?"  
" Starving" Lexie, declared, looking up at him pleadingly  
" I'll cook you something" Archie answered, all business. Then he's voice softened and she thought she caught a shimmer of affection in his eyes as he inquired  
" What did the doctor say?"  
" He said that everything's well, and that both bub and me are fine"  
Archie smiled regardless of himself, " That's great darling."  
It was then that he felt the ache in his heart, which reminded him of what had happened last night, and the smile dropped in the same instant that the light left his eyes. Quickly he stood up  
" I'll get you something to eat"


	3. Part 4

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 4**  
  
Not long after Lexie shoved the menu designs back into the desk draw and with a sigh and a rumbling tummy returned to the kitchen. The smells were glorious; she spotted Archie to the side and walked up behind him.  
" Hmmm" she smiled, " Something smells nice."  
Archie spun around at her voice  
" It's just some pasta. I thought it would help keep your strength up"  
She gave him a winning smile and slipped her arms around his waist. Archie motioned for Jack to hand him a bowl, which he filled with the steaming pasta. He turned in her arms and handed it to her, before moving from her grasp without a word and deftly walking to the other side of the kitchen.  
Lexie blinked and glanced around bewildered, before grabbing a drink from the fridge and heading back to the office.  
Teena was at the door within minutes  
" Lex" She whispered, peering round the door, " Lexie, what's going on?"  
" Nothing" Lexie muttered  
Teena shut the door behind her and pulled a chair over next to Lexie's  
" That's not nothing- you two are generally all over each other."  
" Yeah, well obviously not today." Lexie informed, pushing aside the pasta, which suddenly was anything but appetising  
" It can't be as bad as you think." Teena rationalised, picking at the pasta herself  
" Oh I think it is" Lexie answered, " Especially to Archie."  
Teena raised her eyebrows and regarded Lexie, intrigued and at the same time saddened. Lexie and Archie seemed to be one of the best-suited and happiest marriages she'd ever seen. So much so that the fact that Archie had ignored her advances and coolly escaped her embrace were around the restaurant in less then five minutes.  
" That's it, I'm coming over tonight." Teena informed  
" But Arch will be there" Lexie reminded  
" Nah, Stevie will take him out" Teena commented  
" But I think Arch was drinking last night" Lexie added  
" That's not going to bother Steve." Teena rationalised  
" True." Lexie admitted, " Okay then, after Mel's asleep."  
Teena nodded and went to hug her friend  
" It'll be alright, Arch will forgive you no matter what it is."  
" I'm not so sure about that," Lexie declared  
  
If you know someone who tries to drown their sorrows, you might tell them sorrows know how to swim. Quoted in P.S. I Love You, compiled by H. Jackson Brown, Jr.  
  
Teena was right. That night Archie found himself in the pub with Stevie and a few of the other guys he worked with. Archie glanced around with a sigh and then looked back at Stevie. The younger man gave him a commiserating slap on the back and announced, " My shout, you go sit down."  
Archie did as he was told, following the other guys and seating himself at the chosen both. He groaned as he saw what Stevie had got him, as always the Aussie's favourite VB beer.  
But still he realised anything was better then nothing, and even though he really didn't feel like being here tonight, he didn't particularly want to be at home either. So why not hang out with his mates and try to drown some of his sorrows?  
" How's Teena going?" Archie asked as he downed his first mouthfuls of beer, Teena and Stevie had been together since the staff Christmas party last year.  
" She's very well thankyou" Stevie delivered with his best English accent, and then broke out into a grin that soon lost its shine as he took in Archie's demeanour  
" I take it things aren't looking so bright with Lex?"  
Archie glanced at him and shook his head, downing another mouthful of amber liquid. It would take quite a bit more alcohol to get Archie talking, Stevie realised, but the man looked like he had very little objections to anyone or anything taking away whatever was weighing on his shoulders right now.  
  
" I had some feelings for his half-brother a while back and I came out and told him last night." Lexie divulged after making sure that Melanie was sound asleep  
Teena's face clearly showed shock and at the same time pity at the marriage she loved so much having this thrown into it's seething maelstrom.  
" What do you mean you had feelings for his half-brother?" Teena asked in a hushed whisper, " Lex what are you doing?!"  
" I don't know" Lexie admitted simultaneously weary and angry  
" How long ago was this?"  
" Quite a while"  
" Then why bring it up now?!" Teena asked  
" Because he's my husband" Lexie answered simply  
Teena's expression softened, " Oh Lex. Come here" She announced as she plonked herself down on the lounge next to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. Lexie cried into her friends shoulder now unreserved  
" Teen I don't know what to do" She finally admitted  
" Oh honey, it's okay. Archie loves you; I think he's just in a bit of shock right now. I mean wouldn't you be?"  
Lexie nodded, reaching for a tissue  
" I was always so worried about him being faithful, about him loving only me. And now here I go doing something like this. I don't even know what happened" She rambled  
" Yes you do." Teena objected, " Now go through it and tell me."  
  
Stevie watched Archie with one eye, he had been given the order by Teena to look out for him tonight and not just leave him to his own drunken whims.  
" Teena's at our house with Lex isn't she?" Archie asked  
Stevie nodded, " Yeah mate"  
Archie nodded slightly exaggeratedly, " How could they do this to me?"  
Steve raised his eyebrows, " Arch I don't know what happened yet remember? You haven't told me."  
" Didn't I?" Archie asked slightly bewildered  
Stevie shook his head and downed another drink, " But It must be serious for you to have snobbed her this morning"  
" Snubbed" Archie corrected, " I snubbed her this morning."  
" Snobbed" Stevie repeated, " Don't argue with my slang mate, you'll get nowhere."  
Archie looked slightly disgruntled, but decided to take his advice  
" My wife just admitted to me that she'd had feelings for my half brother who also reciprocated them while I was alway in Nepal with my sister."  
Stevie put down his beer and turned to face Archie face on  
" Bugger"


	4. Part 5

**The Tribulations of Honesty – Part 5**  
  
Tonight Lexie actually wished that she could drink like Archie undoubtedly was. But she couldn't, she was pregnant with buggerlugs.  
Stevie had used that word so many times in reference to their unborn child that they found that they too had subconsciously taken it on board and often used the Australian expression as well. Archie had once made the comment that if that ended up being their second child's name, it was all Steve's fault.  
Lexie smiled at the bitter sweet memory, then tried to push it out of her mind as she took another sip of the cup of tea that Teena had made her. She glanced up and saw her friend watching her intently. Lexie had told her the whole story of how Archie had gone to Nepal with Lizzie and left her at Glenbogle.  
She had also told her all about Paul too, and how he had been there for her and helped to support her. He had said things to her that Archie hadn't said in a long time, things that made her feel better, special…. feel loved.  
Lexie had seen that Paul as attracted to her, but had chosen to ignore it at the start. It was just a crush; she was his sister-in-law after all. There was no way that anything could grow from it, and besides- she was happily married. It was only after Archie had gone away that she had started to actually reciprocate the feelings.  
She could see Archie in him, and she was missing her husband terribly. They were both aware of their growing feelings, but fought desperately to keep them at bay. There had been moments, but that had been all that they were.  
Lexie liked to know that she could still attract a man, as selfish as it sounded, it made her feel important- she craved the attention. But in the end Archie had come first, and she had made that clear to Paul. It was Archie she wanted, not him.  
Then Archie had come home and she was so happy that she forgot about everything except having him back. Paul had gone away for a year and she had fallen pregnant with Melanie. By this time she had forgotten that she'd ever had feelings for her brother-in-law. Her family was her life.  
Teena broke through her recollections  
" Do you have photos?"  
" What?" Lexie asked, wondering what the hell photos had to do with anything  
" Yeah, photos of Glenbogle, Paul everything. I want to see it all." Teena explained  
" Um, yeah sure. They're in our bedroom."  
" Let's go have a search." Teena announced, taking Lexie's hand and leading her up the stairs  
It didn't take long to track down the box that they were looking for. It was in the cupboard with countless other things that they had brought from Glenbogle and not yet found a place for in their suburban house.  
Lexie lifted the lid and peered inside, a grin lifting the corners of her lips  
" This brings back so many memories." Lexie whispered, fingering the first photo album before opening its pages to transport them back to the estate in the Scottish highlands.  
Teena grabbed the second album and stretched out on Archie and Lexie's queen sized bed. She flipped the pages with much ooooing and ahhhing.  
" I've seen this one," She acknowledged, holding at the album to reveal photos of their wedding  
" Yes, that's our wedding photo. It's in the hall downstairs, and on the desk at the restaurant." Lexie commented, going back to the album she was flicking through  
" That's your wedding? Very casual wasn't it?" Teena inquired, turning the page  
" Yes, it was a bit unexpected. But thoroughly romantic, just what I wanted in the end." Lexie explained  
" Owww Lex these photos are sweet. Where's this?"  
Lexie glanced up again, placing her album on the floor and climbing up onto the bed with Teena  
" That's our honeymoon." Lexie grinned, " It was magnificent."  
" Looks it you lucky bugger" Teena whistled  
Lexie raised her eyebrows, " You've been around Stevie too long"  
Teena laughed, " You know you don't even notice after a bit"  
Lexie smiled and waited for her to turn the page  
" Is that Paul?" Teena asked, taking in the tall, well-defined man on the next page  
" Yes" Lexie confirmed, " That's him."  
  
Ooh ooh  
The grass ain't always green  
And if it's hurting you  
You know that's its hurting me  
You know that's its hurting me  
' If it's Hurting You', Robbie Williams  
Archie made sure he got the next round of drinks so that it would actually be something that he liked. Stevie hadn't had much to say after Archie's confession of why Lexie and he weren't getting along.  
'What was there to say?' Archie wondered as he balanced the drinks the best he could and made the precarious journey back to the booth  
He made it- just, and watched as the other men took their drinks and swigged them down. Archie moved his to the side and placed his head on the cool surface of the table, he didn't want to do this. He wanted to be at home in bed with Lexie, knowing that Melanie was in the room down the hall and that his unborn child was safe and healthy between them.  
Thoughtfully he took his wedding ring off his finger and placed it next to his drink. Stevie watched him pensively; although he had had nearly twice as much beer as Archie he was still as alert as ever.  
" Hey mate, don't do that" He insisted, taking the ring from the table and handing it back to its owner  
Archie shook his head; " I just don't want to wear it right now Steve."  
Stevie regarded him uncertainly, "Are you sure?"  
Archie nodded, " I can't handle it all right now."  
Stevie raised his eyebrows, " Hey mate, we all have barneys every so often. You shouldn't make any snap decisions when you're pissed and knackered. Let's get you home."  
Archie sat back and stared at him, " I trusted them. I trusted Paul to look after her while I was away, and I trusted Lex to be faithful."  
" And she was mate. She said she'd had feelings, but she didn't act on them. Give her some credit."  
" How do I know she didn't act on them? How can I even trust her now?" Archie asked  
Stevie inclined his head towards him, " How long have you two been married?"  
" Nearly eight years" Archie calculated  
" Do you love her?"  
" Of course I bloody do" Archie dismissed, " But that's beside the point"  
" Is it?" Stevie asked, finishing off another beer  
Archie regarded him thoughtfully, before downing the remaining liquid in his glass and gradually getting to his feet.  
" Let's go"  
" Fine, I'm zonked anyway" Stevie answered, reaching for his jacket  
" Can I stay at your place?" Archie asked, once they had hailed a taxi  
Steve searched the other man's face before agreeing tentatively " Okay"  
Archie nodded and rested his head on the taxi window, closing his eyes. Stevie watched him and wondered how Teena was doing with Lexie. Slowly he reached into his pocket and drew out Archie's wedding ring, holding it between his fingers he gazed at it and wondered how the story would end.  
  
_'With this ring you will be mine  
With this ring I'll multiply  
With this ring surrendering to you  
What's a boy to do?'  
- 'Disenchanted Lullaby', The Foo Fighters_


	5. Part 6

**Tribulation of Honesty – Part 6**  
  
_Where do you go when you're all alone in your bed?  
Do you cry in your sleep cos it's better unsaid?  
Have you forgotten your past? because that's how it seems  
Is it too hard to think? so you edit your dreams  
And play them back again and again  
' These Dreams', Robbie Williams_

Lexie knew that Archie wasn't coming home tonight. He hadn't called, but she just knew. Her husband didn't want to be with her right now.  
Teena had offered to stay, but eventually Lexie had shooed her away at 2am.  
She walked up the stairs slowly and checked in on Melanie. She was asleep but Lexie still felt the need to sit by her. Quietly she tip-toed in and sat down by the bed, wordlessly she reached out and ran her hand down her daughter's face. Melanie stirred but didn't wake; Lexie bit her lip and lightly stroked her dark hair.  
She sat for a few more minutes before reluctantly standing and walking back to her own empty room. Half-heartedly she changed into her nightie and climbed in between the sheets. For a while she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, before finally she rolled over and reached for the phone. On autopilot she typed in Archie's mobile phone number and listened to it ring  
" Hello?" a voice eventually murmured  
" Hi Arch" Lexie responded, clearing her throat " Are you okay?"  
" Mmmmm" Archie answered, " Lex I'm fine."  
" Are you at Stevie's?"  
" Yeah" he confirmed  
" Okay. I was just checking" Lexie added  
" I know Lex, it's okay." Archie reassured, " Get some sleep."  
" Okay" Lexie whispered, " Good night, I love you."  
She heard him sigh  
" I love you too Lex. You know that deep down don't you?"  
" Okay" Lexie echoed, still unsure  
" I'm tired Lex, and worn out." Archie concluded, " I'll see you later okay?"  
" Okay" Lexie repeated for the third time, knowing in her heart that he had already hung up.  
  
_If you stop for a little while  
You'll find me standing by  
Over here, at the side of your life  
I'd like to hold you still  
Remind you of all you've missed  
If you have a little time, if you have a little time that is….  
'Do you have a little time', Dido_  
  
The next morning Lexie woke up to Archie rummaging through the wardrobe, slowly she wiped the sleep from her eyes and took him in  
" Hey"  
He turned quickly  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he commented, sounding generally apologetic  
" It's okay. I have to start getting Mel ready for school soon anyway." Lexie yawned  
" She'd downstairs watching cartoons" Archie announced, " I made her some breakfast and packed her lunch."  
Lexie stared at him, uncertain of how to respond, finally she just settled for  
" Thankyou."  
He shut the wardrobe door and sighed, coming to sit beside her on the bed  
" How are you feeling?"  
" Better now you're here." Lexie tested  
" Sorry I didn't come home last night." Archie explained, " I needed some space"  
Lexie nodded sadly and reached out to take his hand in hers,  
" Will you listen to what I have to say?" she asked  
Finally after a deliberation that seemed like an eternity Archie nodded and moved closer to her, taking up his spot on their bed.  
" Arch, I was lonely, I was upset and I was confused. It didn't come to anything, well not really. He reminded me of you, and I missed you so much. I'm so sorry honey, I really am. I only told you now because I really do want us to be honest with each other- you're my husband. I want you to know these things, even if they are my faults."  
Archie nodded and stared at her for a bit, her words really didn't make him feel that much better. But a part of him missed her terribly and wanted to just forget it had ever happened.  
He reached out subconsciously and placed his hand on her stomach, sometimes he forgot that there was more to lose then just each other. There was Melanie and their unborn child to consider.  
Suddenly Lexie's smile dropped as she stared at his hand  
" Arch?" She questioned  
" Yeah" Archie answered  
" Where's your wedding ring?"  
Archie froze and looked at his hand, it was true. The ring that had barely left his hand since the day he had married Lexie wasn't there  
" Archie?" Lexie questioned, her gaze going right through him  
" I must have taken it off somewhere" Archie rationalised  
" Is that the way you feel?" Lexie asked near tears, " You don't want to be married to me anymore?"  
" No! No" Archie saved, amazed at how fast he actually did respond to the accusation  
Lexie watched him intently, tears still streaming form her eyes  
" Lexie, come on don't get too stressed, it's not good for your condition."  
" My condition? My condition! Blow my condition Archie, you aren't wearing your wedding ring, and I bet you don't even know where it is"  
" I'm sure it's just at the restaurant, I probably took it off when I was cooking, or washing up." Archie defended  
" You better be right Archie MacDonald"  
Archie stood up, walking from the room  
" Don't make this about me Lex, because it's not. I'm going to drop Mel at school, I'll see you at work."  
" Fine!" Lexie yelled  
He sent her a look before closing the door and leaving her alone.  
  
Lexie rolled her eyes and walked over to the wardrobe to find some clothing, she hadn't started showing too much yet and therefore could still fit into a lot of her old clothes if she tried hard enough. But she could tell the difference, and she didn't want to right now.  
She wanted to be able to fit perfectly into her old clothes; she wanted to look and feel attractive and charming. She wanted to feel everything she wasn't feeling right now.  
In the end she produced a pair of black trousers and a red top. Running a brush quickly through her now long brown hair and pulling it up into a pony tail  
She examined herself in the mirror, she looked the same, but she felt different. Like a part of her was missing. It was like there was an ache in her chest likened to when someone died. And even though you could be happy for a while and forget, the ache brought you back to reality time and time again.  
All of a sudden she wished that she was the one taking her daughter to school, she wanted to see her- she hadn't seen her all morning and she was suddenly amazed at how alone she felt.  
Lexie stared at the wedding ring on her own finger; it was the one thing that was tying her to her husband. How could he be so careless with his?  
She exhaled deeply and glanced around, the room was a mess. Glancing at her watch she realised that she didn't really have to be at the restaurant for a few more hours.  
Her years of housekeeping suddenly kicked in- that's what she would do to take her mind off things. Clean, and clean well.  
  
_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. Lamartine_


	6. Parts 7 and 8

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 7**  
  
_Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin  
Apologize for all my sins  
All the things I should have said to you  
Hey, I can't make it go away  
Over and over in my brain again  
All the things I should have said to you  
- "Counting Stars", Sugarcult  
_  
When Lexie did finally get to the restaurant Archie wasn't there, he was out getting supplies with Jack. She decided that she might as well help out Teena with the waitressing as they were one short because Julia hadn't come in.  
It was a busy day, constant throughout, and by the time it was nearing closing time Lexie's feet were aching.  
Finally they locked up and went to sit in the office to relax and talk. Stevie had told Teena about Archie's wedding ring as he'd still had it in his pocket when he was talking to her that morning. She had known that Lexie would notice- you weren't married to someone for eight years without noticing things like that.  
Lexie put on a happy face however as Stevie walked through the door after stacking all of the chairs and doing the till. He took one look at her and saw straight through it, she was a mess.  
" Hey Lex, you wanna come out with us tonight?"  
" I don't know" Lexie deliberated  
" Carn on, you and Arch. It'll do you good"  
" Stevie I've been on my feet all day" Lexie reminded  
But Stevie wasn't going to give up that easily  
" You don't have to dance, just come out with us…" He pouted, " We'd be lonely without you guys"  
" You can't be lonely if you like the person you're alone with" Lexie quoted  
Stevie rolled his eyes, " Lex?"  
" What about Melanie. We do have a daughter remember, I doubt they'll let her into the club"  
" Call the babysitter" Teena joined in  
Lexie sent her a look  
" Come on Lex, I'd really like for you and Archie to come out with us tonight, I think it would be good for you two." Stevie echoed  
Lexie sighed and was about to answer when they heard a key in the front door and the voices of two men entering  
" Speak of the devil" Stevie remarked, " Here's your other half."  
Lexie prepared herself to see her husband for only the second time that day as they heard them carry the supplies in and then walk towards the office  
Jack opened the door and pulled back in surprise, " Wow! What is this a secret meeting?"  
" No, just winding down after a hard days work" Teena explained  
Archie walked in slightly after Jack, after putting some of the perishable items in the fridge  
He stopped at the door and looked at his wife, " Hello Lex"  
" Hey Arch" She reiterated  
" We were just talking about you two coming out with us tonight." Stevie repeated  
Archie walked all the way into the office and sat down next to his wife  
" Do you want to?" He asked  
" Well I don't know…." Lexie replied cautiously, " What about Mel?"  
Archie shook his head; " She's at that sleep over tonight remember"  
" Oh I clean forgot" Lexie sighed, feeling like a hopeless mother  
" Am I invited?" Jack asked  
" Of course you are you galah" Stevie replied  
Jack shook his head and laughed, " Alright Skippy, I was just checking"  
Stevie raised his eyebrows and sent him a look, but the younger chef only smiled  
" So that's settled then, we'll meet at our place at 10pm before we go out" Stevie concluded  
Lexie glanced at Archie, but he didn't seem to mind the idea  
" Okay" she agreed reluctantly  
  
**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 8**  
  
Lexie made an effort that night, and got a lot of comments because of it before they had even reached the club. She looked gorgeous, and even Archie who was so frustrated at her couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
He had agreed to come out tonight because he thought it would be easier then being home alone with just the two of them. At least here they had Stevie, Jack and Teena and they were surrounded by other people. Plus the music was too loud to really talk, so it didn't seem like he was being as anti social as he was constantly feeling.  
There was a severe lack of seats at the bar, so Archie let Lexie sit down and then stood behind her, leaning in to still hear the conversation. Lexie could feel his breath on her neck and smell his familiar aftershave.  
There were quite a few moments in these last few days that she had sincerely wished that she had kept her mouth shut and not told Archie at all. But it was out now, and she couldn't take it back if she tried. She had a feeling that Archie may forgive her, but he would never forget, in the same way she would never forgot the feeling of thinking he loved Katrina more than her.  
Soon Jack had found some other friends to talk to, and Lexie was feeling like she really wanted to go home as she listened in on Archie and Stevie's conversation about the difference between Australian and Scottish cooking techniques and ingredients. Teena saw her desperate expression and realised that she really had to do something, so grabbing her friend's hand she dragged her out onto the dance floor.  
Lexie objected, but only lightly, as she realised that she actually had more energy then she thought she'd had. She vaguely saw Archie leave to use the bathroom, but tried not to take much notice.  
  
_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right,  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
'Vindicated', Dashboard Confessional_  
  
Archie came out of the bathroom and stood to the side out of view. He watched Lexie dancing and smiled for the first time in ages, she looked happy, looked slightly liberated. He continued watching as a man walked up to her and started to talk to her, he hung back for a minute waiting to see her reaction.  
She ignored him for a while, until he persisted in pestering her. Archie glanced over at Stevie and Teena who were dancing nearby, but were too engrossed in the music and each other to notice anyone else.  
Archie didn't even think, his protective instinct took over like it always had with anything concerning Lexie.  
Silently he stole closer and watched the two men who were now talking to her, Lexie was being curt yet sociable, however he could notice that she was withdrawing into her sarcastic side and trying in vain to get rid of them.  
He vaguely heard them comment on her ring, as she must have tried to put them off by saying that she was married. They were undoubtedly telling her that it didn't matter to them.  
Archie heaved a sigh and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her neck  
" Hey Honey, Come dance" He whispered, loud enough for the others to hear  
Lexie merely nodded and let him lead her away to the middle of the floor.  
Self- consciously she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stared at him,  
" Thanks"  
Archie just gazed at her, so much so that to escape his stare she glanced down at their hands  
" You're wearing your ring," she noticed  
" Of course" Archie answered, " Stevie gave it to me. Apparently I left it in the kitchen and he found it." He explained, feeding her the story that Stevie and Teena had decided to relay to him. Archie wrapped her arms around his neck without blinking and replied  
" You're welcome by the way"  
She raised her eyebrows, " Oh?" she regarded him through her lashes " Am I"  
" Uh huh" he repeated, leaning in to kiss her properly  
  
Teena and Stevie watched them and smiled  
'Maybe things were on the mend….'  
  
_"I'm holding on to that fading twinkle, not wanting to know what else u have hidden from me. I'm happy in this void so don't pull me into the reality of u and me" – 'Don't Look Up', Jye Mitchell_


	7. Part 9

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 9**  
  
_Let's not forget that the little emotions are the great captains of our lives and we obey them without realizing it. Vincent Van Gogh, 1889_  
  
_Assumptions are the termites of relationships. Henry Winkler_  
  
" I need you to do me a favour," Archie announced the next day while cooking with Stevie  
" No worries mate, what is it?" Stevie answered, not looking up from the fish he was filleting  
" There's been something playing on my mind, but if I try to ask it there'll be no turning back" Archie explained  
Stevie glanced up and saw the serious expression on his employers face  
" What is it?" Stevie repeated  
Just then Lexie strolled past and Archie nipped the discussion in the bud  
" I'll tell you later" he hissed  
" Okay…." Stevie acknowledged  
Lexie saw Stevie's mystified expression and raised her eyebrows  
" What's that look for?" She questioned, grabbing her handbag off the bench  
" Nothing" Archie answered for him, " You off to pick up Mel?"  
" Yeah. I'll see you at home" she announced, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and giving him a peck on the cheek  
" See you later Stevie," she added  
" Bye Lex" Stevie echoed  
  
" What is this favour?" Stevie asked cautiously as Lexie walked out the door  
" It's just something that's been playing on my mind that needs to be resolved," Archie explained  
" And it's to do with Lexie?" Stevie guessed  
" Yeah"  
" Well what is it?" Stevie exclaimed in a hushed voice, starting to get impatient  
" Lexie got pregnant last time we were at Glenbogle" Archie acknowledged  
" Yeah, so…." Stevie elaborated  
" Well Paul was there as well, and we had a fight over him having feelings for her. We weren't really on the best of terms for some of the trip"  
" You can't be serious" Stevie appealed, seeing where the conversation was leading  
" Well, what if it wasn't my baby?"  
" Do you really think that Lexie would do that?!" Stevie announced amazed  
Archie stared at him desperately, " I don't know Steve, I truly don't think so- but at the same time I have to get rid of this doubt."  
" Well I can't ask her!" Stevie exclaimed  
" I know" Archie commented, " And neither can I unless I want to completely ruin our marriage."  
" So what do you want me to do about it?" Stevie asked warily  
" I thought perhaps you could get Teena to bring it up, you know in one of their 'girl talk' sessions."  
" Oh mate." Stevie gaped at Archie, " I don't know if she'll go for it"  
" Can you just try?" Archie pleaded  
Stevie regarded him hesitantly  
" If Lex finds out about this you're a goner. You know that right?"  
Archie sighed, " I know, I know."  
" And you still want to go ahead?"  
Archie nodded, " If you were me- you'd want to make sure, wouldn't you?"  
" I guess so." Stevie agreed  
Archie jumped as Teena came up behind them  
" Done?" she asked, reaching out for the plates Stevie had just placed the fish on  
" Like a dinner" Stevie replied  
Teena grinned and whisked the plates away to their vendors  
  
" Will you at least ask her?" Archie asked, turning back to Stevie  
" I some how doubt that what you are thinking would ever be true" he rationalised  
" I know" Archie agreed, " But I need to know if I can trust Lex again"  
" Okay" Stevie settled reluctantly, " But I still think you're barking up the wrong tree"  
" Thanks mate" Archie announced, giving him a pat on the back  
" If this all goes pear shaped its not my fault" Stevie reinforced  
" Hopefully it won't" Archie replied  
" Arch?"  
" Yeah?" Archie asked  
Stevie took him in for a minute before saying the one thing that no one wanted to consider  
" What if it's not yours?"  
Archie turned around and kept walking  
  
_ At a certain point u have to trust the other person- that's what love is _  
  
" He wants me to do what?!" Teena exclaimed as Stevie explained Archie's dilemma to her that night  
" Well he can't really ask her can he" Stevie reminded  
" Well no, but…."  
" Teen, Lex has no reason to lie to you. So if you can just get her to confirm that it's Archie's kid it'll put his mind at rest." Stevie explained  
" He shouldn't be doubting her in the first place!" Teena remarked angrily, gathering her shoulder length blonde hair into a messy ponytail  
" I don't think he did doubt her- until she told him she'd had feelings for his brother!"  
" Half-brother" Teena corrected, "And yes, 'had feelings for'- that doesn't mean she jumped into bed with him."  
Stevie sent her a look, which she blatantly ignored  
" She broke his trust Teen. He thought he knew her and then suddenly out of no where this happens"  
" It's not out of no where. Weren't you saying that they fought last time they went back because Archie suspected that Paul had feelings for her?" Teena prompted  
" Well yes, but Lex assured him that he was wrong. Which if you ask me just makes matters worse."  
Teena ignored him, and changed the subject  
" Isn't Paul getting married soon?" Teena inquired, as they placed the dishes from dinner in the sink  
" Yeah, in about a year, to Archie's ex-girlfriend apparently" Stevie revealed  
" Oh God" Teena murmured, turning to look at him, " This is beginning to sound like an episode of the Bold and the Beautiful."  
" Tell me about it." Stevie agreed, reaching out to massage her shoulders  
" I really don't want to do this Steve" Teena grumbled  
" I know honey. But could you imagine what would happen if Archie brought it up?"  
" Fine" Teena relented, cringing at the thought, " But I'm doing it for Lex in the long run- I'd hate to put her through that."  
" Me too." Stevie agreed, kissing her cheek  
" Mmmmm" Teena sighed, reaching out to hug him, and wondering how in hell she was going to do this…  
_  
A woman can say more in a sigh than a man can say in a sermon. Arnold Haultain_


	8. Part 10

Tribulations of Honesty - Part 10  
  
"Wine or soft drink?" Lexie asked Teena the next night as they stood in the kitchen looking for snacks to eat in front of the movie they had just rented  
"Um, wine ta" Teena replied, considering the fact that she felt like she would need an alcoholic beverage to get through the task that Archie and Stevie had assigned her  
Carrying the biscuits and cheese back to the lounge she glanced across at her friend and wondered whether the assumption her husband was making actually had any credibility what so ever.  
She waited until there was a break in the story line of the movie before broaching the issue, with a lump in her throat and an entire flock of butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.  
"Hey Lex"  
"Yep" Lexie answered non-commitedly while munching on a biscuit, eyes glued to the screen  
"You and Arch were at Glenbogle not that long ago weren't you?"  
"Uh huh" Lexie murmured, unsure of where this line of questioning was actually headed  
"Did you and Paul, well- you know…elaborate on any of the feelings you had for one another?" Teena asked hurriedly, before taking a large gulp of drink  
Lexie turned away from the television and stared at her friend, amazed at the fallacy which she was implying  
"Do you really think that I would do that when I'm married to Arch?" She whispered, almost inaudible over the sound of the video  
"No, of course not" Teena reassured, " Well not really, well…oh Lex you know what it's like…sometimes we do silly things, and there's no real explanation for any of it. I'm your friend; you'd tell me something like that wouldn't you?"  
"Yes" Lexie agreed hesitantly, "But Teen whatever put such an idea in your head? Yes I may have found myself attracted to Paul while Archie was away, but I felt guilty enough about that as it was. When Archie came back I realised how much I had, and how much I didn't want to loose that."  
Teena nodded, understanding her more than she knew  
"My family is very important to me, and my family is Archie, Mel and this little one in my tummy now. I guess I just got confused because my family had always been the people at Glenbogle, and now all of a sudden in a new surrounding, with new faces and circumstances I got a bit confused."  
"If nothing happened, why did you bring up the Paul thing with Arch now?" Teena inquired  
Lexie tilited her head to the side and glanced at her commenting, "Have you ever heard of a 'Freudian Slip?'"  
Teena shook her head, mystified  
"It's when you mean to say one thing, but you say something else that reveals what you're really thinking about." Lexie explained, "I guess that night the whole Paul thing was my 'Freudian Slip'. It must have been playing on my subconscious more than I had realised, and it just slipped out."  
"I've had a few of those" Teena agreed, then glanced at the glass in her hand and winked, "Especially when I've had a few too many of these"  
Lexie smiled, but she still looked slightly emasculated, haunted even, by the revelation and the butterfly effect that it had had on her life.  
"Has Archie been talking to Stevie about it all?" She asked suddenly  
"Yeah I think so" Teena answered cautiously  
Lexie nodded, "I suppose that's fair, I mean I have been talking to you too."  
Teena nodded  
"I don't know what I'd do without Arch Teen." Lexie finally confessed, I just hope that he trusts me enough to stay with me. I'm hoping that this baby will bring as together again, Archie's a great dad after all- and I have a feeling that this little one is going to be just like him." She rolled her eyes, "Gives me the same kind of mood swings that's for sure."  
Teena smiled and reached out to hug her friend, " I'm sure it'll all work out fine" she whispered, " Now….what is happening in this movie, we've been blabbering so much that I've lost the plot."  
Lexie smiled, "Real life is generally just as tangled up as these story lines anyway"  
"That's for sure" Teena agreed, sighing in relief at the task being over without her having to actually be explicit about the inquiry, and turning the volume up again to watch the lead woman twirling round an empty ballroom with her leading man.  
'She was very glad that she could now report back to Archie and Stevie with good news…..she just hoped that this would now be the end of it all, the proof that Archie seemed to need so badly'


	9. Part 11

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 11**  
  
_I've been the needle and the thread  
Weaving figure eights and circles round your head  
I try to laugh but cry instead  
Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said  
Must Get Out, Maroon 5_  
  
Archie came home just as Teena was leaving, and as Lexie went to the bathroom he took advantage of the time alone to send her a meaningful glance.  
Teena shook her head and tutted at him, " You are a silly man Archie MacDonald," she murmured, while searching for her missing lip-gloss, " Of course your brother had nothing to do with it. I'm pretty sure from our talk tonight that Lexie loves no one but you- and the whole Paul thing was nothing more than a passing crush."  
" You sure?" Archie asked, just to make sure before the elated feelings of love and trust started to take over once again  
" Short of a blood test I am positive" Teena smiled, " Now- is my devoted boyfriend waiting for me out in the car?"  
Archie nodded, "Sure is"  
Teena swung her handbag onto her shoulder and headed for the door, yelling over her shoulder for Archie to say goodbye to Lexie for her  
" Teen" Archie yelled back  
Teena turned around and gazed at him  
" Thanks"  
" No worries" Teena answered, than added on opening the door, "Just don't ever ask me to do anything like that ever again."  
  
Lexie emerged out of the bathroom minutes later, and with a quick glance around asked  
" Did Teena go?"  
" Yeah, she said to say bye" Archie responded  
" Oh okay cool" Lexie replied, and than went to clear off the living room table  
" Lex" Archie sighed  
" Hmmm" Lexie murmured, turning to look at him  
" I'm sorry about the way I've been lately. You just gave me a bit of a shock that's all."  
Lexie took in the depth in his brown eyes and knew that he was speaking the truth. She could see the emotion in his face just as much as she could feel it in her own heart.  
" I know Arch, but I had to tell you."  
Archie nodded, " I'm glad you did. I'm glad that you trusted me enough and were honest enough to tell me, even if it was a bit late and I reacted badly."  
Lexie let a small smile escape her lips as he took the now empty plates from her hands and placed them back on the table, wrapping his arms around her increasing waist and pulling her closer.  
" Thanks Lex"  
" For what?"  
"For being you, for being my wife, for being the mother of my children."  
Lexie looked him in the eyes and placed her hand against the contour of his face  
" Thankyou for staying with me."  
" No problem. Anyway I would be kidding myself if I thought I could live without you."  
Lexie raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side teasingly  
" True- I mean who would do your washing, find all the things you loose and help run the business."  
Archie grinned, "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of- who would make me laugh and make me feel like the luckiest man in the world to have such a gorgeous loving wife and one and a bit stunning little children."  
" Oh yeah" Lexie whispered, " That too."  
He beamed at her before leaning in and touching his lips to hers  
  
_As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you. Toto_


	10. Part 12

**Tribulations of Honesty – Part 12**

****

**_Well in case you failed to notice,_**

**_In case you failed see,_**

**_This is my heart bleeding before you_**

**_This sees me down on my knees…._**

- **_'Foolish Games', Jewel_**

Lexie felt a lot better knowing that her relationship wasn't quite so precariously perched on the rocks anymore, but she also had the foreboding feeling that the pain wasn't fully over yet.

Archie was at work yet again. Lexie herself very rarely went in before lunchtime now that the pregnancy was getting on in its trimesters. Paul was seldom mentioned within their household, but Lexie knew that he still frequented Archie's mind.

The relationship was patched, but it wasn't fully as it was. There was a lack of trust that wasn't there before. A general feeling that that one event had marred their relationship, and to tell the truth Lexie was beginning to wonder if it was every going to go away.

Lexie tried her best to banish these thoughts from her mind however as she lay back on the lounge after dropping Melanie off at school and casually flicked through the baby names book that she had bought a few weeks ago in the hope that this time they would be more prepared in naming the baby then they had been with Melanie.

She added another name to her list and then glanced down at the mixture of origins and meanings that began to jumble before her eyes. She'd have to narrow it down when Archie came home that night. Perhaps three names for a girl and three for a boy, and then they could choose the one that best suited the child when they actually saw it.

Lexie just hoped that her husband understood how much her heart was on her sleeve during a lot of this time. Their baby was a precious thing, and while she realised that it wasn't going to fix their marriage, she definitely hoped that their unity over another child would give them some common ground that was devoid of guilt and distress.

There wasn't much else she could do to mend the marriage, as it was she was already down on her knees. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before the whole Paul fiasco.

The name we give to something shapes our attitude toward it. - Katherine Paterson

" Okay" Lexie glanced at her husband nervously, " So far my top girl names are as follows-"

Archie nodded and rested back against the lounge with Melanie beside him, waiting to hear the list that Lexie had made

" Dana, Desmia, Electra, Felicity, Gabrielle, Hope, Jacinta, Tahlia and Vanessa."

Archie raised his eyebrows as he considered each name, then glanced expectantly at his daughter and asked

" Which do you like honey?"

Melanie did such a good impression of her father's thinking face that Lexie had to laugh

" I think I like Felicity and Vanessa" Melanie replied after much consideration

Archie smiled, " I like Felicity too. But I also don't mind Desmia, what does that name mean Lex?" he inquired

" Um.." Lexie looked up where she had got the name from the book and read " It's Latin, and means a beautiful butterfly."

" That's nice, don't you think?" Archie commented

" Yes I do." Lexie smiled, and then added, " Vanessa means butterfly too. And Felicity means 'happy'."

" Oh well then we can't really go wrong with those names can we" Archie grinned at his wife and his daughter

They both smiled, and Lexie helped Melanie write the 3 chosen names for a girl onto a different sheet of paper.

" Are you ready for boys names?" She asked when they had finished

" As ready as ever" Archie replied, actually finding that he was enjoying the process of hearing all the different names and seeing which ones appealed to him the most

" Okay here they are" Lexie deliberated, then read " Aidan, Bailey, Brenton, Casey, Daniel, Isaac, Jason, Joel and Thomas."

" Hmmmm" Archie responded, " I think Aidan, or Jason. What do you think sweetheart?" He again asked Melanie

" I like Jason and Casey." Melanie replied deftly

" Lex, meanings?" Archie called again

" Aidan means little fiery one, Casey means brave, and Jason means healer."

Lexie read

" Well if it's a boy with a lot of your personality traits I think we better call him Aidan." Archie smirked

Lexie hit him with the book, before letting him continue and become slightly more serious

" Although I like Jason. I think this family could do with a bit of healing."

Lexie smiled a slightly sad smile, before giving a barely noticeable nod of her head.

" So!" She suddenly announced, trying to liven up the atmosphere, " We have got it down to the top three. Desmia, Felicity and Vanessa for girls and Aidan, Casey and Jason for boys."

Archie and Melanie gave a definitive nod, and Lexie smiled.

'At least that was one more thing done.'


	11. Part 13

Tribulations of Honesty – Part 13

Lexie sat watching the TV but knowing subconsciously that the only thing her attention was really focused on was the mobile phone that sat beside her. She had messaged Archie a while ago asking if he wanted to do anything special while Melanie was at a sleepover party on Friday night. But so far there had been no reply.

She tried to dismiss it, knowing that there were times when she hadn't checked her phone that regularly either, and plus he was at work and could be having a busy day.

However as the hours progressed and there was still no reply her hopes started to diminish. 'Maybe' she thought 'It was the day. Maybe he already had something planned with his mates for Friday.'

So with anxious fingers she found herself typing another message saying, 'If your busy Friday already that's okay. Would Saturday be better?' then after waiting for a bit and not getting a reply she locked the phone and tucked it away into her bedside drawer, willing herself to put it out of her mind as she got ready to pick Melanie up from school. She didn't know whether to pick anything up on the way, because she didn't even know if Archie would be home that night.

After packing Melanie an overnight bag, and putting it in the car she decided she was probably reading too much into it. He couldn't be purposely not answering her messages; surely her own husband wouldn't do that. Surely she was worth a message, they didn't cost that much after all. Nevertheless when she got back home from dropping off Mel at her friends house and dug out her mobile from her bedside drawer, the screen was still blank.

Anger and despair filled up inside her. Dammit, she knew he had credit; he should have been finished work by now. If he didn't want to do anything with her the least he could do was at least message back and tell her so. At least then she might still have time to see what some of her friends were doing and organise something with them instead.

Finally in desperation she sent the last message, 'Okay then, I guess if you feel like doing anything with me you can organise it.' Lexie slammed the phone down on the couch next to her and tried to calm her anger. Sometimes Archie could be so selfish, couldn't he even acknowledge that she was making an effort here? She was trying her hardest to rebuild their relationship and she was getting nothing in return.

It was 11pm when Archie ultimately returned home and found Lexie in bed with a book.

" Hi sweetie" He announced

Lexie glanced up at him in disgust, but decided that it was probably better to make sure then just assume from her own assumptions.

" Did you get my messages?" She asked coolly

" Yeah" Archie confirmed, hanging up his jacket in the wardrobe

" Why didn't you reply to them?" she asked dejectedly

" I had nothing to say" He answered

" What the hell does that mean Archie? You couldn't have answered one message, so I at least knew where I stood?"

" I can't answer all of your messages" Archie replied, " I'd run out of money."

Lexie fumed, but tried to keep her composure

" I wouldn't have had to send so many messages if you'd just replied to the first one."

Archie shrugged

" Am I not worth a message?" Lexie finally cried, " Is that what this all boils down to? That you can't take the time out of your busy schedule to write back to your wife and answer a simple question."

Archie looked at his wife, but didn't answer

" Oh that's it, just shut down then Archie. That's what you normally do isn't it? For once I wish you'd think about my feelings, how something affects me. We are meant to be in a relationship here after all."

" Did you think about how kissing Paul would have an effect on me when you did it?"

" Did you think about how going to Nepal would effect me?" Lexie shot back, finally she broke down in abandoned tears.

" You couldn't just answer a simple message? I'd answer yours. You know I bloody would Archie. Am I the only one trying here?"

Archie didn't answer

" Fine" Lexie yelled, gathering up some clothing

" Where are you going?" Archie finally asked

" I'm going over to Stevie and Teena's. You can ring me when you feel like making the effort to pick up the phone."

And with that Archie watched her walk out the door


	12. Part 14

Tribulations of Honesty – Part 14 

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

**_- The Used, 'All That I've Got.'_**

****

Lexie sat in the spare room of Teena and Stevie's apartment contemplating what had just happened. Before this day had begun she had through that they were goin forward, that the constant two steps forward and four steps back had slowly dissipated into more understanding for both parties involved.

But now she felt like she had somehow been cheated. That she had been allowed to be happy for a short amount of time only to be squashed back into a glaring reality within a few days. It didn't seem fair. But then life wasn't fair, marriage was meant to be something that u worked to keep, that you tried to keep going. She couldn't just give up- could she?

Suddenly she heard the sound that she had been waiting for all day, her phone had finally received a message. One part of her knew that she would die if it wasn't from Archie, and yet another part of her wanted it to be from someone else so that she wouldn't have to deal with it all.

She glanced at the screen '1 message received', and then quickly before she could think too much clicked open. Just as she'd hoped/ dreaded the name was 'Arch'.

'I'll pick u up in ½ an hr & we'll go out somewhere.'

Lexie didn't quite know what to think. One part of her was furious at him telling her what to do and just presuming that she would do it and it would be fine. But yet the other half was glad that this hopefully showed that he was willing to make an effort.

She didn't really want to get dressed up for him, as it wouldn't prove her point of not letting him off the hook after how upset he'd made her just through being inconsiderate. But like all her other thoughts right now they were conflicting. Lexie felt like she wanted her husband to see what he was missing and with that thought in mind picked out a nice, not too figure hugging skirt and a simple black top. That way it didn't look like she had put a lot of effort in, but still made her look nice even through her pregnancy was really starting to show. Deciding more out of time constraint then anything else to wear her hair up she pulled it into a ponytail, then glanced in the mirror and thought to herself- with a bit more makeup and less red eyes she'd look pretty good.

Her timing was pretty spot on to it seemed, as just when she'd finished with the makeup and deciding to leave the red eyes so Archie wouldn't forget that she'd been crying, she heard a knock at the door.

Both Teena and Stevie weren't home; but they'd given her a key if she'd wanted to go out, so she quickly shoved it in her handbag in case she needed to get back in later.

" Where are we going?" Lexie asked cautiously as she climbed into the car

" You'll find out" Archie replied, shutting the door and walking to his side

Lexie crossed her fingers and hoped that this night would turn out all right and not end in an even bigger mess then it had begun.

She gazed out the window in her own silent reverie, only blinking when she realised that the car had stopped moving outside of a desert place she and Archie had frequented on their first moving to Glasgow.

She waited for Archie to open her door and then stepped out onto the pavement, allowing the sweet smells to wisp around her nostrils.

" Are you paying?" She asked as they chose a seat just outside the door, conveniently in front of the blackboard containing the menu.

" Of course" Archie replied

" So I can order up big?" Lexie grinned, for the first time in a while

Archie raised his eyebrows, but knew he wasn't in a strong enough position to object.

It was only a few minutes later that they were joined by the waitress, forcing them to decide what they wanted and also thankfully allowing them time when they weren't surrounded by such an awkward silence.  
" I'll have the cookie and cream cheesecake thanks, and a chocolate milkshake," Lexie announced

" And you Sir?" the waitress asked

" Um, I'll just have the Baileys cheesecake and a coffee thanks." Archie confirmed, handing her both their menus

" Not a problem, they wont be long" The waitress smiled, and then leaving again all to quickly for the uncomfortable couple

They glanced at each other cautiously and Lexie sighed. There had been way too many times like this lately. After years of marriage and even longer of friendship neither of them could remember a time when they hadn't known how to act around the other or what to say to break a silence. There had barely ever been silences of great length.

Love has made me a fool  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak  
except to cry out and wait for your answer

**_ Sarah McLachlan, 'Stupid'_**

" Why did you tell me to meet you tonight?" Lexie asked warily

" To make up for being an ass," Archie replied

Lexie was slightly taken aback at his directness, but tried not to let it show

" So is this an apology?"

" If you want to take it that way." Archie answered nonchalant

" Owww you're so frustrating" Lexie exclaimed

Archie gave a half grin, " I always have been."

" You've never said a truer word Archie MacDonald."

" Yes I have" Archie contested

" When" Lexie walked straight into it

" When I said I loved you." He announced simply

Lexie gazed at him speechless.

Thankfully their food arrived at that moment and she was saved from having to give more of a reply then the deep blush, which was creeping up her cheeks.

Eating also seemed to give a valid excuse to not converse as much as they would usually, and she had to admit that the desert was delicious. Frankly being this far along in her pregnancy she didn't care about the weight that a piece of cheesecake would make her put on.

They made do with a bit of friendly conversation in between, but it was saddening to see that they had been reduced to chitchat about the weather and the main thing they had in common right now- their daughter Melanie.

The meal seemed like one of the longest Lexie had ever had, and her pregnant bladder was starting to think the same thing.

" I'm going to the bathroom." Lexie finally announced, pulling out the chair and unfortunately taking some of the tablecloth with it, making her milkshake balance precariously on the edge before spilling over Archie.

Immediately her open hands shot to her mouth in horror, and there was a brief moment as their eyes met before the fear and shock turned into laughter.

The waitress that had served them ran over with profound apologises even though she hadn't done a thing to cause the accident and offered to bring a new drink.

Archie gasped for breath and replied sincerely that it was fine and that they wouldn't require another drink, just maybe a towel.

Lexie motioned with her hand that she still needed to use the bathroom and Archie nodded, trying to still dodge the dripping milk that was now pooling on the floor at his feet.

****

**_ The soul would have no rainbow had the eyes no tears _**

When she came back she could see that Archie had been hard at work with the towel he had been given, as his pants only showed a dull stain of brown chocolate milk.

The fact that he looked so helpless and hapless softened her heart, just like it always had. Sheepishly he glanced up and caught her eye

" You want to go for a drive?" He asked

Lexie nodded, gathering up her handbag and letting him lead her to the car.

****

But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
My Chemical Romance, 'Demolition Lovers'


	13. Part 15

Tribulations of Honesty – Part 15

**_It's all right to make mistakes; you're only human  
Inside everybody's hiding something _**

**_'Slide', Dido_**

Sitting in the doctor's office a few weeks later Lexie was very happy that Archie was by her side. Even though she'd already had one baby, the nervous anticipation of regular doctor's visits hadn't seemed to die down much. She was now seven months along and definitely showing. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt Archie squeeze her hand as Doctor Goddard walked in.

The doctor took in the couple and smiled reassuringly,

" Hello Lexie, How are you feeling?"

" Fine thanks" Lexie answered

" There's no need to be worried" Dr. Goddard reassured, " This visit is just going to be like any other visit, you've still got a few weeks to go yet."

Lexie smiled, " Yeah that's what they kept telling me about Melanie."

Archie laughed a nervous laugh as he remembered his daughter's dramatic and rather unexpected birth.

Dr. Goddard smiled as well, " Well this little one seems right on track so far. You shouldn't have any worries."

She glanced at her files and then back at the expectant parents, " Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

Lexie looked at Archie and then back to the doctor, " No. We're going to let this one be a surprise. We'll be happy either way anyway."

" Okay not a problem. Now I'll just have to take your blood pressure."

Lexie was slightly amazed that it turned out to be normal after all the stress that she and Archie had put on each other recently.

The next part was checking her weight. Lexie wasn't worried about this nearly as much; she could feel that she had definitely gained enough weight, as she could barely see her feet over her stomach.

" 30 pounds" Dr. Goddard announced happily, " Perfect weight range for this far along. Well done Lex."

" I don't think I had that much to do with it." Lexie laughed

" Owning your own restaurant and keeping that nutrition healthy and balanced has definitely had something to do with it, you should both be proud."

Archie smiled, glad that he had been able to do something right.

" Uterine size" the doctor announced, Lexie cringed

" Don't give me that look, it will be fine."

Lexie nodded, but still held her breath until Dr. Goddard announced that the fundal height was 28, which was just fine for seven months."

" Do we want to hear your baby's heart?" The doctor asked with a smile

Archie and Lexie nodded, this was one bit that they both liked.

The tinny beats that echoed through the stethoscope where music to the nervous parents ears

" Is the heart rate normal?" Archie asked

" 140." Dr. Goddard responded, " Perfect."

Lexie beamed. She couldn't wait to see the ultrasound.

" Almost done. Now Lexie tell me how you've been feeling and what's been going on."

**_If evolution really works, how come mothers only have two hands? Milton Berle_**

Climbing back into the car after the doctor's visit Lexie felt a lot of her stress and anxiety drifting away. She had felt guilty when they had arrived there this morning because lately everything had been about her and Arch and their relationship, she almost had the feeling that in the process her children were being neglected.

However that was going to change. When they got home she immediately rang up Melanie's best friend's mother- Sue and asked if her daughter Kira would like to come to the park with Mel after school. Sue agreed easily, and Lexie felt much better that she could take the weight off someone else for an afternoon after all the times Sue had looked after Mel lately.

She and Archie had worked the morning to have the entire afternoon off, so grabbing a picnic rug and packing up some food and games they piled them into the car and set off for the school.

Lexie smiled as she saw Mel run out of the school building, her pigtails bobbing in the wind as she ran towards the car holding Kira's hand.

" Mummy! Daddy! Kira and I both got a gold star today in class!" Mel exclaimed with enthusiasm.

" That's great!" Archie and Lexie echoed in unison

Now it was Mel and Kira's turn to beam.

" Guess what else?" Lexie smiled

" What?" Both girls remarked

" I've spoken to Kira's mummy and she said that Kira can come with us now to have a picnic down in the park!"

" Yayyy" The girls screamed, throwing off their bags as Archie opened the boot and watched them land haphazardly on top of everything else, before letting the girls climb into their seats and buckling them up tight.

**_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_****_I've been with you such a long time_****_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_****_That my feelings are true_****_I really love you_****_Oh you're my best friend_**

**_ - 'You're My Best friend', Queen_**

It didn't take long to get to the park, and it took even less time for the girls to be out of the car and running around on the moist green grass. They seemed to have a huge amount of energy that had been stocked up in the last few minutes of waiting to go home, which now came shot out of them like rocket fuel.

Archie and Lexie smiled as they unpacked the blanket and food and laid them under the tree nearest to where Mel and Kira were running around.

As the girls saw the food and drink being laid out they stopped running and collapsed on the blanket

" I'm starving!" Mel exclaimed

" Me too!" Kira echoed

" Well dig in, there's plenty of food" Archie announced

The food was finished off in five minutes flat, and both adults and children lay scattered on the blanket groaning about how much they had eaten.

The children were up and going again quicker then the parents, and were soon playing with the badminton set that Lexie had packed in the back of the car. Still it wasn't long before it was Archie and Kira vs. Lexie and Mel in a game.

Lexie couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun with her daughter and her husband.

It was only when the sun started going down and the cold started to set in that they decided they had better be going home.

After piling everything back in the car and dropping Kira off home, (only to grab more stuff and pile her back in the car so she could stay the night as well) Lexie and Archie finally traipsed through their own front door and collapsed on the lounge as the girls ran up to Mel's room.

Lexie glanced up at her husband next to her and smiled

" Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?"

" Yes" Archie promised, " Everything is going to be fine."

**_Lay your head down,_**

**_On my shoulder,_**

**_Close your eyes and fall asleep._**

**_Hold me tighter,_**

**_Kiss me deeper,_**

**_Love me always, like I love you._**

**_ 'Party', Jye Mitchell_**

****

****

****


End file.
